Privacidad
by BleuVert
Summary: Jeff decide exigir una disculpa a CM Punk después de sentirse ofendido. Su "disculpa" va de lo mejor hasta que todo se sale de control. "¡Woah! ¡¿Eso es una cámara!" "Quien sea que esté detrás de esa cámara ya lo vio todo." One-shot Junk. SLASH, BL. (Edge & Christian también aparecen en la historia).
**¡Hola, queridos lectores!**

 **Soy vieja fanática de la WWE y del hermoso yaoi, pero soy nueva en este mundo de yaoi de la WWE. OwO  
No he visto mucho fandom en español, pero espero que alguien apoye el Junk' y disfrute de este extraño one-shot. :)  
**

* * *

Privacidad.

–¿No crees que te excediste, Punk?

Jeff entró al vestidor cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Acto seguido caminó directo hacia CM Punk, con un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

–¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas?

La respuesta de Punk sólo causó que se molestara aún más, aumentando también la jaqueca.

–¡Cínico! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

–Uhm... ¿Te refieres al show?

Jeff se detuvo justo frente al contrario, tomó aire, hizo presión sobre el puente de su nariz con ayuda de sus dedos y, posteriormente, tomó ambos lados de su cabeza, suspirando para relajarse. Realmente no quería exaltase más de la cuenta.

–Sí, me refiero al show...

Punk alzó los hombros, dándole una mirada de indiferencia.

–Improvisé.

Al terminar de hablar le dio la espalda. Jeff lo miró sorprendido mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Antes de que pudiera escapar, Jeff se adelantó para impedirlo bloqueando la puerta.

–¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Punk lo miró directo a los ojos y sonrió.

–Sí, lo soy.

Jeff frunció el entrecejo antes de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa, acorralándolo contra la puerta recientemente asegurada.

–¡Deja de burlarte, estoy hablando en serio!

–¡Yo también!

La voz de Punk dejó de sonar engreída para ser seria por primera vez. Jeff notó el cambio y aflojó de a poco su agarre hasta soltarlo, sin dejar de verlo fijo a los ojos.

–¿Tan difícil es pedir una disculpa?

Punk levantó una ceja en duda y se alejó de la puerta, acortando la distancia entre los dos.

–¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Sus ojos expresaron lo que tenía en mente. Jeff observó como la mirada de Punk intercalaba entre sus ojos y sus labios. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que se contagiara del repetitivo movimiento e hiciera lo mismo. Terminó por limitarse a asentir a la pregunta; entonces Punk sonrió y tomó sus brazos para cambiar de lugar y acorralar a Jeff contra la puerta. Abrió los ojos cuando Punk se acercó más de lo esperado con el fin de besarlo; no sólo cubrió sus labios, sino también su cuerpo con el calor del propio. Jeff colocó sus manos contra la cintura del contrario en un intento por empujarlo, pero la fuerza no surgió y terminó cediendo al apasionado beso. Cuando se separaron Punk sonrió con satisfacción, Jeff tardó un par de segundos más para reaccionar, pero finalmente sonrió de la misma forma.

–Así que se trataba de esto...

Punk lo miró con atención, esperando a que continuara. Al no obtener una respuesta, inclinó un poco la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Hemos luchado tanto últimamente...

Deslizó sus manos sobre los brazos contrarios a la par con sus palabras. Su tono de voz tuvo un deje de sarcasmo, pero Jeff sabía que lo decía en serio. Así era Punk, y por suerte había aprendido a conocerlo desde hacia un tiempo atrás, cuando solían llevarse mejor y luchaban en un mismo equipo. Jeff sonrió con engreimiento, cruzándose de brazos, acortando la distancia una vez más.

–...Te mueres por mí.

Punk retrocedió, alejándose para comenzar a reír sofocando las carcajadas. Jeff no se sorprendió, por el contrario, aprovechó la oportunidad para callar a su rival de una vez por todas. Mientras Punk retrocedía, él avanzaba. Poco a poco se acercaban al objetivo de Jeff. La pantorrilla de Punk chocó contra el borde de una de las bancas largas en la habitación, por lo cual se detuvo y bajó la mirada. Al volver a encarar a Jeff, este lo empujó hacia la banca. Punk no pudo ni siquiera protestar, puesto que el cuerpo de su acompañante se posó sobre el suyo y sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. Esta vez el beso tomó ritmo más rápido, dándose la mutua oportunidad de jugar con sus piercings de labio. No pasó más tiempo antes de que el piercing de lengua de Punk entrara también a la acción, profundizando el contacto, acompañado de sus manos explorando debajo de la camisa del contrario. Las manos de Jeff tampoco se quedaron quietas, tocando el torso contrario, acariciando, estimulando su cuerpo. Ambos perdieron el pudor, permitiéndose invadir zonas más íntimas. Punk logró deshacerse del cinturón de Jeff, desabrochando también su pantalón, rompiendo el beso y haciendo una pausa antes de proseguir. Levantó la cabeza para ver directo al rostro contrario, sonrió de lado antes de bajar la vista hacia el punto brillante en su ombligo; con una de sus manos tocó el piercing y jugó con él, con la otra mano acarició su espalda. Pronto sus manos comenzaron a descender hacia las partes íntimas de Jeff, sus pieles se erizaron con anticipación antes de que Jeff lo detuviera. Tomando las manos de Punk, negó con la cabeza.

–Fuiste demasiado lejos en "el show."

Punk giró los ojos, restándole importancia.

–¿Esto no sirve de nada?

Jeff negó una vez más, colocando las manos de Punk sobre sus muslos.

–Discúlpate.

–Esta es mi forma de hacerlo...

Habló en un tono insinuante, subiendo sus manos lentamente sobre sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Jeff rió bajo, negando con la cabeza, deteniendo las manos contrarias una vez más.

–No –dijo mirando fijo a sus ojos–. Quiero palabras. Palabras sinceras, para ser específico.

Punk sonrió, intentando así evadir la disculpa, pero al ver el rostro de Jeff supo que no cedería hasta lograr lo que quería, por el simple hecho de que él siempre tenía la razón. Giró los ojos una vez más y suspiró. Jugando con las manos de Jeff, habló.

–Discúlpame. ¿Podemos continuar?

Punk lo besó y Jeff retrocedió, liberando sus manos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

–No. ¿Qué parte de "sincero" no entendiste?

Punk asintió, bajando la mirada sólo para volver a tomar sus manos. Levantó el rostro y vio fijo a los ojos contrarios.

–Jeff, en verdad lo siento. Me excedí en mis comentarios, pero en serio, tenía que improvisar y fue lo que surgió... Lo lamento.

Jeff asintió lento, procesando las palabras.

–Pudiste haber dicho cualquier otra cosa, lo que fuera, pero eso...

–Basta –interrumpió Punk–. Es por esto que quise disculparme sin palabras. Lo último que quiero es comenzar una discusión real contigo...

Esta vez fue Jeff quien lo interrumpió inclinándose para besarlo. Sus labios correspondieron, sus manos comenzaron a moverse, terminando en el nudo de pasión que las palabras habían deshecho. Las manos de Punk se apresuraron esta vez para bajar los pantalones y bóxers del contrario. Jeff hizo lo mismo con la ropa de su amante, acercando así sus entrepiernas desnudas para restregarse entre sí. Ambos gimieron, comenzando el descontrol del placer. Estimulando sus miembros con fervor, no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que el deseo por hacer algo más excitante les ganara, apresurándose en explorar esas sensaciones nuevas y extraordinarias. Después de preparar el área con sus dedos, Punk procedió a penetrar a Jeff; de inmediato las diversas sensaciones se hicieron evidentes, antes de fundirse en puro placer. Los movimientos de sus caderas comenzaron lento, aumentando de a poco hasta llegar a un ritmo constante. Al estar sobre las piernas de Punk, Jeff lo abrazó por el cuello, fijando así la mirada en una de las esquinas superiores del lugar. Jeff dio un respingo y alejó su torso de Punk, quien gruñó sin soltar su cintura.

–¡Woah!

Punk lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Qué?

Jeff señaló aquel punto en el techo sin quitar la vista del mismo.

–¿Eso...? ¡¿Eso es una cámara!?

El otro volteó hacia donde señalaba.

–Sí...

–Mierda.

Jeff se separó de él, tomando su ropa para vestirse. Punk intentó detenerlo.

–¿Qué haces?

Jeff lo miró casi indignado.

–¡Hay una maldita cámara ahí, Punk! ¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?!

El mencionado se levantó, posándose frente a él.

–Eso no importa. Quien sea que esté detrás de esa cámara ya lo vio todo.

Pero Jeff prefirió no prestarle atención, lanzándole su ropa. Punk comenzó a vestirse a regañadientes. Estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del vestidor. Una vez que terminó de acomodarse la ropa fue directo a abrir la puerta.

–¿Por qué bloquearon la puerta?

Preguntó Edge permaneciendo en el umbral de la puerta. Punk alzó los hombros y respondió con indiferencia.

–Bueno, quizá porque estábamos follando.

Jeff, quien estaba arreglando su cabello, volteó a verlo con una cara de desconcierto.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Punk...!

Edge abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Punk volteó para encarar a Jeff.

–¿Qué? Si eso es una cámara y alguien la puso ahí para divulgar lo que vio después, es mejor que él sepa lo que pasó gracias a mí.

Edge continuó viéndolos sin procesar de manera rápida lo que había escuchado.

–¿Eso quiere decir que pasó...? Espera, ¿una cámara? ¡¿Dónde?!

Punk asintió y señaló el punto en la esquina superior de la habitación.

–Justo ahí.

Edge entró a la habitación y caminó hacia la esquina señalada; dio un vistazo y se sorprendió al confirmar que se trataba de una cámara de vigilancia. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo era que nadie la había visto antes, ni en sus visitas anteriores a la arena ni en el transcurso del día. Horas antes, el oportunista se había adueñado de la habitación para cambiarse de ropa mientras cantaba y bailaba creyendo estar solo. Ahora resultaba que había una cámara justo ahí, siendo testigo de su privacidad. El simple pensamiento lo indignó. Punk y Jeff intercambiaron miradas de duda a espaldas de Edge, quien había permanecido inmóvil y firme sobre su lugar. Antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo, Edge caminó al centro de la habitación, tomó una de las bancas largas y la arrastró hacia aquella esquina. La puerta fue abierta de imprevisto y los tres voltearon enseguida hacia ella.

–¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!

Preguntó Christian entrando por el tumulto creado al interior del lugar. Edge no esperó ni un segundo para ir a tomar el brazo de su amigo, jalándolo posteriormente hasta la concurrida esquina.

–Mira, Chris, ¿qué te parece que es eso?

El mencionado levantó una ceja, dudando, intercalando la vista entre la cámara y la cara de su amigo.

–...Una cámara.

–¡Una cámara!

Edge repitió las palabras, persuadiendo para que continuara hablando.

–Sí. Una vieja e inservible cámara de vigilancia.

Los tres hombres restantes lo miraron confundidos.

–¡¿Inservible?!

Preguntaron al unísono. Christian asintió.

–Por si no lo sabía, esta habitación antes era una oficina o algo así. Ahora es un vestidor y, bueno, la cámara sigue ahí, pero no sirve. No hay cables, el led no está encendido... ¿no notaron eso?

Edge asintió en aprobación.

–Es cierto.

Dijo como si lo hubiera sabido desde un principio. Jeff miró alrededor de la cámara para asegurarse. Punk sintió rabia por el inanimado objeto.

–¡Muy bien, salgan de aquí!

Jeff y Christian voltearon a verlo. Edge intercaló la mirada ente Jeff y Punk antes de asentir.

–Ah, claro, reanuden su sesión de sexo gay.

Jeff le dio una mirada. Christian observó a todos, sin comprender del todo.

–¿Qué?

–Nada, Chris, nada. Vámonos.

Dicho esto, Edge se llevó a su amigo tomándolo de los hombros. Jeff los observó hasta que salieron de la habitación, entonces observó a Punk y sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció al ver la frustración en su rostro; estaba a punto de atacarlo.

–Eh... Será mejor que salgamos de aquí también...

–No hasta que termines lo que empezaste.

–Vamos, Phil...

Jeff tragó saliva. Punk negó lento con la cabeza.

–Llamarme por mi nombre no te servirá de nada. No hoy...

Punk entrelazó los dedos de sus propias manos para rotar sus muñecas mientras se acercaba al contrario, con una sonrisa que hacía relucir su inminente lujuria. Jeff retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

–Mierda...

* * *

 **Bien... Sí, ese es el fin. xD**

 **Aquí, algunas notas para la mejor comprensión de la historia:**

 ***Hubo una ocasión en Smackdown en donde Jeff y CM Punk discutieron; había escaleras y Jeff estaba sentado en la cima de una de ellas. Punk dijo cosas aludiendo a que Jeff era un alcohólico y drogadicto (lo cual era cierto en la vida real...) por lo cual, en este fic, Jeff está molesto por eso. Al final de su discusión, Punk quiso tirar a Jeff de la escalera, pero no lo consiguió; Jeff aprovechó para hacer un movimiento contra él, pero la escalera cayó y le pegó en la cabeza a Jeff... Así que por eso le dolía la cabeza. xD**

 ****El verdadero nombre de EDGE es Adam Copeland, pero me gusta más "EDGE" (al igual que "Christian" y "CM Punk", ya que esos no son sus verdaderos nombres). CM Punk = Phillip Brooks (por eso Jeff lo llama "Phil").**

 *****Hubo un hermoso tiempo en donde Jeff y Punk hicieron equipo. Incluso hubo una ocasión en que Jeff (en equipo con Punk) se enfrento contra su hermano Matt (en equipo con Kane).**

 **En fin... Denme hermosos reviews en donde me cuenten quién es su favorito y cuál es su OTP. Fangirleo' everywhere! 3**


End file.
